Jealousy
by winkeudeep31
Summary: WINKDEEP Jealousy compilation :v , hanya sekumpulan cerita winkdeep saat mereka saling cemburu Boys Love - BXB Wanna One- Winkdeep! Jihoon X Jinyoung and other cast


WINKDEEP Jealousy- compilation

Written by: winkeudeep31

Cast : Winkdeep and Others

YAOI! B X B fanfiction

.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya saat menatap layar LED di depannya, dia dan member lain minus guanlin sedang menyaksikan film horror saat ini, semenakutkan dan semenegangkan apapun film itu, jinyoung bertekad akan tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya dan tidak menampakkan sisi- ketakutannya sedikitpun

\- _malu, astaga mana ada seme yang takut nonton film horror -_ jinyoung

Tahu kenapa jinyoung mati-matian mempertahankan gengsinya?

Karna sosok kekasih yang kini duduk di samping kanannya

-Park jihoon

Sebenarnya jinyoung sudah tidak tahan melihat film itu, bukan apa-apa hanya saja hatinya tidak terlalu mahir menahan debaran, jujur saja suasana menakutkan dan efek musik suspense dalam film itu membuatnya ingin segera menyingkir.

Jihoon masih bertahan di posisinya, duduk di samping jinyoung dan memeluk salah satu lengan jinyoung, sesekali jihoon memejamkan matanya takut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung jinyoung, tak jarang pekikan kecil juga keluar dari bibir plump-nya.

Jinyoung mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga jihoon

'sayang, sudah saja ya' bisiknya

'filmnya belum selesai bae'

Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, namja manis-nya ini benar-benar keras kepala, jelas-jelas ketakutan, masih saja nekat menonton, sudah berkali-kali jinyoung mengajak nya berhenti menonton film itu, tapi jawabannya tetap sama, ia ingin mengatasi penasarannya akan ending film itu- nanggung katanya

.

' AAAAHH!'

jinyoung berjengit(?) dalam duduknya, sial teriakan nada tinggi jaehwan mengagetkannya, sebenarnya karna melamun ia tidak terlalu tahu adegan apa yang mengagetkan mereka hanya saja ia yakin, kalau ia ikut menonton mungkin ia juga akan ikut berteriak, pandangannya lalu beralih menatap daniel yang saat ini menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pangkuan seongwoo, dengan seongwoo yang menatap kekasihnya itu malas, posisinya saat ini daniel yang tidur dengan kepala di pangkuan seongwoo.

 _Dasar, yang seperti itu mengaku seme-_ inner jinyoung

Jinyoung berteriak tertahan di dalam hati, bahkan beberapa kali ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, jinyoung sebenarnya tidak terlalu takut menonton film horror, hanya saja biasanya saat dia selesai menonton film horror, ia akan selalu terbayang-bayang sosok hantu dalam film yang baru dia tonton.

Jinyoung mencoba mengalihkan atensinya kemana saja asal tidak ke layar led-itu, hanya mendengar musiknya saja jantung jinyoung sudah berdebar kencang, apalagi melihat gambarnya. Ia lalu kembali merasakan jihoon yang perlahan merapat padanya, wajahnya menempel erat pada lengan jinyoung, jinyoung meringis merasakan jihoon yang sesekali menggigit kecil lengannya untuk menahan teriakan.

 _Kalau takut kenapa masih menonton T.T huhu_ -jinyoung

* * *

Setelah beberapa teriakan tertahan, ketakutan berlebih dan sedikit rasa gengsi, Jinyoung menghela nafasnya lega saat layar lcd itu menampilkan credit tittle tanda berakhirnya film, jam-jam mendebarkan pun berakhir, ia kembali tersenyum lalu melihat sekeliling dimana perlahan para member kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing

 _Ah, akhirnya~ -_ batinnya

'jinyoung-ah, kalau kau takut tidur sendiri, kau bisa pergi tidur di kamar hyung, nanti'

Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangan menatap minhyun yang menepuk pundaknya, ia lalu menatap minhyun ceria, hampir saja ia mengiyakan ajakan hyung-nya itu sebelum ia mengingat seseorang yang dari tadi masih memeluk lengannya erat.

 _Ah, hyung, mengapa mengatakannya di depan jihoon hyung T.T -_ Jinyoung

'ah, iya' jinyoung tersenyum kecil menjawab minhyun, padahal dalam hati ia ingin menangis saja, jinyoung itu tipe orang yang sulit melupakan sesuatu yang ingin dia lupakan(?) seperti saat ini contohnya, ia pasti akan sulit melupakan sosok hantu dalam film itu sehingga menghambatnya melakukan aktivitas apalagi jika dia sendirian dan tidak ada yang menemani.

' lagipula aku tidak ingin punggungmu sakit,jinyoung tidur di atas bola-bola itu lama-lama pasti akan membuatmu pegal' lanjut minhyun

'aww, minhyuni hyung perhatian sekalii haha'

PLAK!

Tawanya terhenti saat jihoon memukul bagian belakang kepalanya keras

'berani menggoda minhyun hyung?'

' aku hanya bercanda sayang'

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya heran, ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya meninggalkan kedua manusia yang masih berdebat itu.

* * *

Setelah mengantar jihoon ke kamarnya, Jinyoung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tumpukan bola-bola yang sudah di ubah sedemikian rupa menjadi tempat tidur itu, ia mengubah posisi mencoba menyamankan diri, namun beberapa kali ia bergerak gelisah bayangan-bayangan seram menghantui pikirannya, ia menatap horror ke atap kamar, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke setiap sudut kamar potongan-potongan agedan dalam film tadi perlahan muncul di kepala jinyoung tanpa dapat ia tolak, perlahan ia merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

 _Aku seme- aku seme- aku seme-_

Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, ia lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun belum ada 3 detik ia sudah membuka matanya kembali, saat matanya terpejam ia malah jadi tambah takut T.T

Teringat perkataan minhyun tadi, ia pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju kamar minhyun, awalnya jinyoung takut mengganggu, karena hyung nya itu sepertinya sudah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya- apa daya daripada tidak bisa tidur, dengan ragu ia membaringkan tubuh di samping minhyun, namun tanpa di duga minhyun langsung memeluknya erat seakan sudah memprediksi bahwa jinyoung akan datang ke kamarnya, jinyoung sedikit lega, tadinya ia takut jika minhyun terbangun, minhyun akan menanyainya macam-macam, namun tampaknya lelaki itu terlalu lelah untuk sekedar membuka mulut.

Jinyoung menyamankan posisinya di pelukan minhyun, akhirnya setelah seharian dengan berbagai aktivitas melelahkan ia bisa istirahat juga, namun belum lama ia memejamkan mata tangannya di tarik dengan tidak elitnya oleh seseorang, bukan hanya itu orang itu juga menyeret jinyoung dalam posisi terlentang.

Jinyoung sempat melihat minhyun yang terbangun dan menatapnya, namun ia kembali menutup maskernya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan tidur.

Belum sempat jinyoung berkata apa-apa, orang itu sudah bersuara dengan nada kesal

' kamar kekasihmu sangat dekat, bae jinyoung - bisa bisanya kau pergi ke kamar orang lain dan tidur berpelukan dengannya, huh!'

jinyoung mendongakkan kepalanya, wajah marah-yang menggemaskan dengan bibir pout- jihoon terlihat di matanya, jinyoung mencoba menatap kekasihnya walaupun agak kesulitan karena jihoon yang masih menyeretnya, membuat jinyoung heran, bagaimana mungkin uke nya memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu,

' aku hany- '

TUK!

'aww '

jihoon menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ringisan jinyoung, ia lalu menatap jinyoung yang saat ini memegang kepalanya, ya saat berjalan tadi jihoon kurang berhati-hati sehingga membuat kepala jinyoung terantuk kaki meja.

Jihoon berjongkok di samping kepala kekasihnya, dengan wajah yang masih memerah karena marah dan bibir pout- lucu jihoon mengelus kepala jinyoung pelan lalu mengecupnya lembut, jinyoung tersenyum senang ia sudah hampir berdiri namun kalah cepat dengan jihoon yang sudah berdiri duluan lalu kembali menyeretnya seperti menyeret karung.

'huhu, jihoona lepaskan aku sayang, aku bisa berjalan sendiri'

Jihoon hanya terdiam membuat jinyoung menatapnya heran, jinyoung melihat sekitar- ruang kamar yang di dominasi boneka berbagai model dan berbagai ukuran membuatnya tersadar kekasihnya itu ternyata menyeretnya ke kamarnya.

Setelah berhasil berdiri, Jinyoung terkejut saat jihoon tiba-tiba mendorongnya membuatnya terjatuh kembali dalam posisi terlentang diatas matras jihoon, jihoon lalu memposisikan dirinya di atas jinyoung, menidurkan kepalanya tepat di atas dada jinyoung.

' ke kamarku kan bisa,bae'

' aku-aku malu sayang'

Jawab jinyoung pelan, jihoon tersenyum, ia paham apa yang di katakan kekasihnya saat ini

'wae?'

' aku kan-seme'

' lalu?'

' seme seharusnya kuat di depan uke-nya '

Jihoon tersenyum lebar, ia lalu tertawa mengingat bagaimana jinyoung yang menahan takutnya tadi ternyata hanya untuk terlihat kuat di depannya

' aww- jinyoung ku yang sok kuat lucu sekaliii'

Jihoon lalu mencubit perut jinyoung gemas, membuat jinyoung mengaduh-pelan

'ngomong-ngomong kau tidak perlu menyeretku seperti tadi, sayang'

' wae, kau tidak suka aku melepaskanmu dari pelukan hangat minhyun-hyung?'

Jinyoung tertawa kecil, matanya berusaha melihat ke arah jihoon yang kembali menyembunyikan wajah di dadanya

' wae, kau cemburu?'

Jihoon menatap kekasihnya itu tidak percaya, bagaimana pria itu masih bisa bertanya -_-

' seharusnya kepalamu lebih keras terantuk meja tadi'

Jawabnya sebal

'aww- kau kejam sayang'

' yasudah sana kembali ke kamar minhyun hyung'

' umm- baiklah aku kembali-'

' berani keluar selangkah dari kamar ini, kupukul kau bae'

Jinyoung tertawa riang, kekasihnya yang imut ini memang sangat menggemaskan saat cemburu, itulah yang membuat jinyoung tidak pernah bosan menggodanya.

' aww jihoon-ku yang cemburu lucu sekalii'

Jinyoung memeluk jihoon erat dan menelusupkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher jihoon, giginya sesekali menggigit kulit sensitif itu dengan gemas, jihoon mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut jinyoung, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya, tangannya menarik selimut untuk menutupi badan mereka berdua.

' selamat tidur, sayang'

' selamat tidur bae-'

* * *

END

* * *

IDEK What is this lol

Btw seneng banget ih liat interaksinya Wanna One sama EXO di MMA :*

Guanlin kemaren juga sempet salaman(?) gitu sama Sehun ihh guanlin fanboy sukses(?) btw emang mereka kenal apa gimana, apa sehun tau kalo guanlin ngefans sama dia? :v wkw udah ah

Oh iya kemaren ada yang tanya kenapa kalo pas percakapan ngga pake petik 2 , jawabannya simple, karena males pencet tombol shift :v wkw thanks buat sarannya btw :*


End file.
